pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Save The Village Of Poliwag and its evolutionary forms at Route 1 !
Save The Village Of Poliwags is the third episode of The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red. Transcript The scene shows Red & Charlie walking through the Route 1 still searching for pokemon for hours as they saw a village of Poliwags, Poliwhirls, Poliwraths and Politoeds. They decided to catch some of them. Red - Okay, i guess we should catch them. Charlie - I also want one ! Everyone has pokemon, except me ! Red - Do not worry, my mum does not have any pokemon. Charlie - Stop talking ! Enough jokes ! Blue - Ha ha ha ha ha ! Who are you with my old friend ? Red - Hey, Blue ! This is my new travelling companion, Charlie ! Charlie, meet Blue ! Blue - You should meet Green & Yellow too. They were training pokemon here as they got tired and started sleeping here. Yellow - Hello ! We overhear everything you talk about. Green - Hey ! Let us see our new pokemon ! Red - First is Blue as i will be the last. Blue - Go ! * Squirtle * Pidgey * Ratatta * Caterpie * Jigglypuff * Pikachu * Kakuna * Weedle * Beedrill * Metapod * Butterfree Red - Sure, a lot ! Green - Next turn is mine ! Go ! * Bulbasaur * Jigglypuff * Pidgey * Pidgeotto * Caterpie * Weedle * Ditto * Nidoran * Nidorina * Snubble Red - Well, i only had three ! plus Pikachu ! Blue - Well, let us see your pokemon ! Red - Go ! * Pikachu * Charmander * Pidgey * Ratatta Yellow - I am sure you will catch some more next time ! Go ! * Pikachu * Caterpie * Jigglypuff * Weedle Red - Hey, you know what happened ? I met Mr. Filmy, as he dissapered as transforming into a small light. Blue - Is this true ? Red - Yes. Blue - That is some kind of mysterious. Red - Hmm ! Hey ! Let us caught more pokemon ! Jessie - You will catch them, James - We are the trainers ! Jessie - To protect the world from devastation, James - To unite all people within our nation. Jessie - Jessie ! James - James ! Meowth - And i am Meowth ! That is right ! Red - Team Rocket ! You all has come to steal the pokemon ? Blue - Are they thieves ? Red - My pokemon are unhealed ! Poliwag - Poli ! Green - It saved us ! Poliwag - Po . . . li . . ! Charlie & Red - We are going to save it ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Poliwag - Poli ! Yellow - It saved us again ! Team Rocket - Team Rocket is blasting off again !!!!!!!!!!! Red - Looks like there were two Poliwags attacking Team Rocket ! Green - Four of them wants to be our pokemon !!!! Red - This is mine ! Charlie - At least, i got my favorite pokemon at last ! Green - You are now mine, Poliwag ! Yellow - What a cute Poliwag ! I want you too ! Blue - Even if i don,t get it, i have enough pokemon right ? I do not need it ! Mr. Filmy - Next film,s name is save the village of Poliwags. Red - See, there he is ! I was right about him ! Mr. Filmy - Just ignore me, kids ! Ignore ! Blue - Where have been he gone ? You are right. This is mysterious. Green - By the way, what does he mean by ignore me ! Yellow - Now i am starting to get too much scare ! Red - Do not worry ! Yellow ! Pikachu - Pika ! Charmander - Char ! Poliwag - Poli ! Trivia * This is the first time, All of Green, Yellow & Blues pokemon are shown. * Team Rocket,s shortened intro is introduced in this episode !